The Day Zim Came To Neopia
by Keckhs
Summary: After conquering Earth I'll have a story on that eventaully, Zim is sent to conquer Neopia [copyright Neopets.inc]. But will two Neopets stand in his way? K plus to be safe. Review please! Chapters being replaced.
1. How it all began

Hey! It's a Neopets/Invader Zim crossover! I was surprised to find that it seems that very few of these exist! So, without farther ado, the story.

Uhhh, wait. Gotta say the disclaimer first.

Disclaimer: I do not own Neopets or Invader Zim. I own almost nothing here. RossaneAnnitaMay and Cougerred are pets from my Neopets account. My username on Neopets is Keckhs and I actually own theses pets. Neopets.inc owns their species. Zim and co. are owned by JV and Viacom.

I decided to place this here because this story will be more about IZ after the next few chapters. Right now, though, you'll be seeing allot of Neopia.

Now, the fic!

Cougerred the red Kougra looked up at the Neopian skies. Her eyes looked distant and her ears were in a relaxed position. She stood on a street corner in the middle of an endless ocean of neohomes. It was early in the morning and the skies were a dark blue color. The neopet could feel the cool of the early morning breeze nip at her face and arms. She took in a deep breath of the morning's fresh air. The smell of pine trees was fresh in the air and the grass was squishy and soft with morning dew. Birds could be heard calling to each other in the trees above.

The kougra's ears suddenly perked and twitched to the right. Her body tensed and stiffened.

"Ahhhhhh!"

The kougra jumped out the way and landed in a crouching position.

"Ahhhh- Ow!" a red wocky cried out as she landed face first onto the sidewalk. The kougra laughed and relaxed.

"Hahaha! Nice try, Rossane!"

"Man, how do you always dodge me?" The wocky complained.

"Superior kougra's jeans." Cougerred replied flatly.

"Superior?! Yeah, your superior and your feepit will sprout wings and fly to Kreludor!" Rossane laughed. (Kreludor is Neopia's moon.)

"Did you say something, inferior wocky?" Cougerred replied.

"Oh, c'mon, Cougerred! Cut it out!"

"What?"

"COUGERRED!?!?!" Rossane screamed.

Suddenly the school bus pulled up.

"C'mon, Cougerred! The bus is here." Rossane said.

"Can't hear you!" Cougerred sing-songed, "Ack!" She exclaimed as Rossane grabbed her and pulled her into the bus. Yes, it seemed it was just another normal day, but things weren't always as they appeared...

The bus finally arrived at the school parking lot. A line of young pets filed out of the bus and onto the pavement. Rossane and Cougerred headed towards Miss Mathew's class.

"Man, I ihate/i spelling!" Rossane complained, "I mean, all we do is sit all period while the teacher chants 'I before E except after C!'" Rossane said the poem in a mocking tone, "I think that stupid ditty is burned into my brain."

"Hmm." Cougerred responded.

After school that day the two neopets decided to take a walk down to the library. When they got there they noticed how deserted the place was.

"It's like a ghost town here, only... in a library." Cougerred commented. Usually this kind of thing wouldn't bother the two, but there was an eirey silence in the air that sent goose bumps down their spines.

"Maybe a bunch of ghosts started eating all the people who came in here, and then all the people ran, and now there's a ghost hiding somewhere waiting for a chance to devour us whole!" Rossane pretended she was a ghost devouring some poor victim.

"Rossane, you have igot/i to stop reading those paranormal books." Cougerred replied dully.

"Awww, but I like ghost books!" Rossane responded.

Cougerred shook her head, "Let's just get our books and get out of here. This place is starting to give me the creeps."

The two finally got their books. Cougerred got a book on winter petpets, and Rossane got a book on, of course, the paranormal. She had gotten a big obsession with ghosts lately.

As the sisters walked down the stone steps outside the library, Rossane looked up at the sky.

"Cougerred, look!" Rossane pointed upward. Cougerred looked up to see what looked like a shooting star. She watched as it seemed to glide northward across the sky and then crash into the silhouette of a mountain in the north.

"C'mon! It looked like it crashed on Terror Mountain!" Rossane exclaimed.

"I dunno, Rossane. What if it's dangerous?" Cougerred hesitated.

"Who cares! We gotta catch a link train and get over there!" Rossane was already walking in Terror Mountain's direction. (Heheh, link train. Get it? Link, train. Stupid puns.)

"Well, alright... But if it's something dangerous we get out of there, okay?" Cougerred still sounded hesitant.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Now, c'mon!" Rossane grabbed Cougerred's arm and pulled her along until they got to the neatest link station. (Another bad pun.)

As soon as the two got to Happy Valley (Which they did in less than five seconds), the two began their trek up the side of the mountain. The two found a surprising site when they reached their destination.

"What is it?" Rossane asked, step closer to the site.

"I dunno. It looks like a spaceship of some sort." Cougerred studied the vessel.

Before them lay a purple and violet ship. It was lying on one side in a large crater in the ground. Smoke poured out from under it and all snow within five feet of it had melted away. Also, the irken military symbol was visible on one side. This was not good.

Suddenly, the ship's front window opened and a black gloved hand reached out. Cougerred ducked behind a large rock. Rossane soon joined her.

"What was that?" Rossane asked.

"I don't know, but whatever it is it can't be good."

The two slowly peered out from behind the rock, and their eyes widened.

In front of the crash stood a short, green creature with blood red eyes and antennae. It wore a red and black striped shirt with black pants. It also wore black gloves and boots. It had it's back turned to the two neopets.

The creature seemed to scan its surroundings. The two neopets ducked as it looked in their direction, than peered out again as it turned back toward the crash.

"It looks like a deformed Grundo." Cougerred commented.

"Maybe another one of Doctor Sloth's creations." Rossane mused.

The creature finally spoke.

"Gir!" it called into the crash, "Get out here!" There was no response. "Gir, stop messing around! Get out of the voot!" The creature listened. Silence. It stepped forward, next to the ship. "Gir?"

The creature let out a cry of surprise as a small robot popped out of the ship with a loud "Boo!"

"Gir! What are you doing?" The creature sounded upset.

"Nothiiing." the robot called Gir replied innocently.

"Get out here! We have to choose our disguises!" The creature pointed at the ground in front of him.

"Yes, master." Gir said as his eyes flashed from blue to red for a moment. The robot hopped out of the wrecked ship.

"Doctor sloth gave him a robot." Rossane whispered.

"Rossane, I don't think that's one of Sloth's creations." Cougerred whispered back, "I think that's a... a..."

The two watched as the creature and robot stepped back from the ship. A panel with a screen on it extended in front of the creature. The neopets watched as the creature ran the disguise program, and as the creature appeared with a very bad disguise which only consisted of a wig and contacts.

"Now," The creature said, "all we have to do is establish a base and we can start preparing the planet for invasion."

Before they could stop themselves, the two neopets gasped.

"What was that?" The creature said, turning around. The two neopets ducked behind the rock.

"This is all your fault!" Cougerred whispered.

"You gasped too!" The wocky argued.

"Yeah, but you were the one who wanted to come up here in the first place!"

"Aha!" The creature cried, peaking behind the rock and spotting the two neopets.

The two neopets gave out a startled scream.

Hahaha! Cliffhanger! You'll just have to come back to see what happens to Rossane and Cougerred! I really hope you guys like this story. Well, gotta get to work on chapter two! Review, please!


	2. Escape From Terror Mountain

And here is chapter two! Hey, and I got it done in only a few days! It took me two weeks to right chapter one. This one is slightly shorter.

Skezic,formerly I-love-dib7664: I mentioned this in chapter one, but I will tell it again. My neopets username is Keckhs. Drop me a line sometime-

Rinny Z: I think I made it a little t hard to see in chap. one. Zim had already run the disguise machine when those two foolish neopets of mine gasped. He wears the same old human disguise. Also, Gir will be disguised as a Spardle, which is a petpet. His disguise is basically the same but the ears are floppier.

Keckak: Hi, dad! ::waves:: Thanks for the kind review! Hope you weren't kept up all night!

Disclaimer thingy: I do not own anything here, besides a few things. Neopes.inc and JV own most.

Now, on with the fic!

Cougerred and Rossane ran down the steep mountainside of Terror Mountain, with the alien hot on their trails. Rossane, being the slower and clumsier one, was lagging behind and stumbling often.

Cougerred, however, was already halfway down the mountainside. Suddenly, she heard a cry for help coming from her sister.

"Cougerred! Help me!"

Cougerred turned to see her sister flat on her stomach, struggling to get up. She had apparently tripped over a rock.

The alien was getting closer by the second. Mechanical spider-like legs reached out from a pod on it's back, aiding it's speed. A look of anger was on its face, but that soon turned to an evil smile when it saw one of the neopets had fallen.

"Rossane get up!" Cougerred called, fear in her voice.

"I can't!" Rossane called back, trying to get up but then collapsing, "I think I broke my leg! I can't feel it!"

'Oh no oh no oh no!' Cougerred's thoughts filled with panic. "I'm coming, Rossane! Hold on!"

Cougerred reached her sister in a few short seconds, but now the creature was only a few feet away from them. Cougerred straightened up, preparing to fight the enemy to defend her sister. The kougra's eyes lit up as she yelled "Flash!" There was a bright flash of light.

The alien stepped back on its mechanical spider legs, dazed. The light had blinded it., but this would only be temporary, so the two neopets needed to escape quickly before the effect wore off.

"You didn't tell me you had the flash ability!" Rossane was shocked.

"You didn't ask." Cougerred replied with a shrug, "C'mon. We need to get you to the hospital to get your leg checked." Cougerred supported Rossane by swinging one of Rossane's arms around her shoulder and putting an arm around her waste.

"Hospital!? There is no way your taking me there!" Rossane cried.

"Wanna' explain to Mom how you got your leg hurt?" Cougerred replied. The two had been ordered by their owner not to leave Neopia Central without her permission. The two, of course, had disobeyed.

"Uhhh," Rossane thought for a moment, "On second thought, the hospital sounds better."

"I thought so." Cougerred said with a smile, and the two made there way back to the link station.

Meanwhile, Keckhs paced around her Neohome, looking worried.

"They never stay out this late. It's getting dark. What if something happened to them? What if they're hurt? What if they disobeyed me and went outside of Neopia Central!?!?... No, they would never do that." Keckhs stopped pacing for a moment to look out the window for her pets, then resumed, "Where could they be? I told them they could only stay out for two hours!" Keckhs finally sat down on the couch, "When those two get home, I'm going to have a word with them."

The two pets eventually reached the hospital.

"Oh dear." The Gelert doctor said, "Looks like she has a broken leg. She's going to need a cast."

"A cast!? I can't get a cast! Mom would kill me if she found out I broke my leg!" Rossane cried.

"Well, you could try the kind healing faerie. She might be of some help." The doctor suggested.

"Alright. We'll try that." Cougerred said.

"Remember, though. The healing faerie can only do so much. If she can't help you then the wocky will need a cast!" The doctor reminded.

Cougerred nodded, "Alright, thanks. C'mon, Rossane."

When Cougerred and Rossane finally got to Healing Springs (via link plane. gotta love those puns : P), They were surprised to find the place swarming with neopians.

"Oh no!" Rossane said, "By the time we get to her the faerie's healing powers will be all used up!"

"Oh c'mon, Rossane," Cougerred said, "All we have to do is be one of the first ones to get there. We can do it."

Cougerred and Rossane began pushing through the crowd. Eventually they made it to the healing faerie.

"I'm sorry," The healing faerie said, "but all my magic has been used up! You'll have to come ag-"

"Please!" Cougerred cut in, "Me and my sister came all the way from Neopia Central to see if you could help us. My sister has a broken leg and she needs it healed quickly! We already tried the hospital and they said she would have to wear a cast for six weeks! We don't have that kind of time! Please!" Cougerred was on her knees.

"Well, I'll see what I can do," the kind faerie responded. She said a few words in a different language. "I hope it helps."

"Hey!" Rossane exclaimed, "My leg feels funny... My leg! It's healed!"

"Thank you." Cougerred said before running off with her sister.

Cougerred slowly creaked the front door of her neohome open. She peeked inside, then opened the door some more. Finally she stepped inside.

"C'mon, Rossane," the kougra signaled to the wocky outside, "The coast is clear."

Rossane slowly stepped inside the house. The two neopets began to walk out of the room, when suddenly...

"There you are!" Keckhs was standing at the door to the kitchen.(Dun dun dun! Busted!)

"Mom!" Rossane and Cougerred exclaimed together.

"I've been looking all over for you. Where have you been?" Keckhs asked in a cool tone.

"I- uh-" Rossane started.

"Usukiland!" Cougerred cut in, "I wanted to get new Usukis for my collection, but they didn't have anything I liked, so I waited for the restock. When they still didn't have anything I liked, I waited for the next restock, and well. You know the story."

"I see," Keckhs said, "Well, for staying out later than you were supposed to, you will get dish duty tonight. But," Keckhs suddenly looked cheerful, "I finally got those Sticks N' Stones tickets for tomorrow night!"

"Really?" Rossane asked, "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

'Oh no.' Cougerred thought. She HATED Sticks N' Stones. Unfortunately she was outnumbered by her other relatives.

Meanwhile, The creature seen earlier by the two neopets, wearing it's human disguise, stood inside the Create-A-Pet-Center building. A small, helpless green kougra was suddenly lowered onto a platform by a mechanical claw. It looked scared.

"Congratulations," A computer voice said, "Shila the female green kougra has been born."

The creature smiled evilly.

I didn't particularly like this chapter. I think its a little boring near the end. Chap. 3 might be in Shila's PoV!(point of view, for those who don't know.) Review please! Flames will be used to barbecue stuff!


	3. New Friends and Diary Entrees

A/N:Okay, this story is going to have some diary entrees from both Shila and Cougerred. The story will tell you when it goes into a diary entree and then back to third person view.  
  
A/N2: After this chapter my writing style is going to change. I'm also debating with myself whether or not I should let certain characters owned by Sega to enter the story ;)  
  
A/N3: Yes, Rossane and Cougerred attend church. If any of you are offended by that in any way, well, it wasn't meant to be offensive. Also, Tianna and Faith are relatives of mine. (This A/N refers to the content of this chapter. If it confuses you, read the chapter below.)  
  
Rinny Z: Yes, Shila is Zim's neopet. Thanks for reviewing :)  
  
littlefox1227: Don't worry, Zim will have plenty of appearances come the next chapters. I'm working on it! Actually, my neopets don't have any special abilities(yet!). That part was entirely fiction. Also, I am only going to say this once more. Zim's disguise is the same as always. Only Gir's disguise is different. Again, thank you for reviewing, reviewers! And if you haven't reviewed, review!  
  
Now, to the fic!  
  
-Shila's Diary-  
  
_Dear Diary,  
  
I don't remember much from when I was born, although it hasn't even been a week yet! I DO remember first thing I saw, which was a green boy with no nose or ears. I remember the look he gave me. I remember feeling a lump of uneasiness begin to form in the pit of my stomach.  
  
I remember him telling me my name. Shila, that was it. Pronounced Shi-as in shy-la.  
  
I've learned his name, but only permits me to call him 'master.' This is my loving and caring owner? He doesn't even let me relax around the neohome! Rather, he seems to want me to act more like his evil henchman (or henchwoman, in my case), being able to serve him at all times. He seems to think Neopets are there only to serve, and you don't have to show them any affection back. He's wrong.  
  
I never fully sensed he cared for me, and I still don't today. Of course, he makes sure me and my brother, Alan the green lupe, are well fed and properly cared for, and he never hits us or acts cruelly towards us, but I sense something's missing. He's always rambling on about how he will one day rule Neopia. He doesn't seem to notice when my brother and I are around, unless he wants us to do his bidding, or to yell at us to do the work he told us to finish. When finally do get time to relax, the only thing we can manage is sleep.  
  
I do know him for what he really is, but I am forbidden to tell anyone. I know his mission, but there is nothing I can do to stop him. I can only hope someone else will come who **can** stop him.  
  
I can't wait to go to Neoschool. At least then I'll be sitting at a desk listening rather than at home working. I wonder if every Neopet leads a life like this? Maybe I'll find out tomorrow on my first day of school.  
  
Oh, I have to go now. 'Master' is yelling at me to do some more of his horrible 'chores.' I'll write more later, possibly.  
  
-Shila  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today was my first day of neoschool. It was rather boring, but it sure beat staying home to do 'Master's' dirty chores! I met a few friends, there names were Rossane and Cou- something. I think that's right. I have trouble remembering things.  
  
Alan has met them, too. He says they're trouble, and they might interfere with the 'mission.' I don't know why he sides with Master. It doesn't do him any more good than being against him. Master hates us all the same.  
  
Master has a babysitting job next wednesday. I don't know why he took the job, but I think he might have something evil planned. I pity the two pets he will be watching over.  
  
Alan got something special today. Gir, that robot disguised as a Spardel, gets to play the role of Alan's petpet during our stay on Neopia.  
  
I don't know what will happen to us once Master succeeds in destroying all neopian life, but then again I don't think he will ever get that far. If he does I'll be surprised.  
  
Oh, I better go now. Master wants me to do more chores. Could things get any worse?  
  
-Shila  
_  
-Third Person View-  
  
(Okay, now the story switches over to third person view. I ran out of ideas for diary entries :p)  
  
Shila hid her diary under her pillow and walked out of her bedroom, turning off the light as she left.  
  
Meanwhile, Cougerred and Rossane sat in their living room, munching on popcorn and staring at the television intently. Keckhs walked up beside them.  
  
"Girls, I have something to tell you."  
  
The two neopets didn't take their eyes of the TV.  
  
"Girls?" Keckhs waved a hand in front of the two neopets faces, but they didn't respond. Finally, Keckhs just turned off the TV.  
  
"Hey!" Both neopets cried.  
  
"Girls, I'm going away for a few hours next week. I'm leaving you with a babysitter," Keckhs said.  
  
"Really! Who is it? Is the babysitter Tianna? Or aunt Faith?" Rossane asked, jumping up and down eagerly. She hadn't seen her relatives in a while.  
  
"No," Keckhs shook her head.  
  
"Well then who is she?" Cougerred asked, becoming interested as well.  
  
"He," Keckhs corrected, "His name is Zim."  
  
"Zim!?" The two neopets exclaimed together.  
  
"What kind of a name is that?" Cougerred asked.  
  
"A really, really weird one!" Rossane giggled.  
  
-Cougerred's Diary-  
  
(These are one of Cougerred's diary entrees. Here she hasn't written in it for a few days so she'll be writing about the last week.)  
  
_Dear Diary,  
  
Sorry I haven't written anything in a while. I've been busy. Last friday was really eventful. Rossane's new obsession with the paranormal is still as strong as always. When we went to the library the place was down right empty. It seemed like a ghost town were even the tumbleweed had packed it's bags and left. The librarian was acting strangely. I think he knows something we don't. Oh well, it's none of my concern anyway.  
  
On our way out of the library, Rossane and I caught site of something in the sky. It looked like a comet almost. We saw it crash into Terror Mountain. Rossane wanted to check it out but our owner warned us not to leave Neopia Central without her permission. Rossane was finally talked me into going, but I didn't feel good about it.  
  
When we reached Terror Mountain, we found a huge crater with a crashed UFO at the bottom of it. I was about to get closer to it when I saw a gloved hand/claw/whatever it was reach out of the wreck. Rossane and I hid behind a rock.  
  
We saw what looked like some kind of deformed Grundo. I knew right of the bat that this creature was not from our galaxy.  
  
We watched as it put on a very bad human disguise. It only consisted of a black wig and violet contacts. The alien disguised his little robot as a green spardel. To tell the truth, it looked like anything but a spardel. Both disguises were ugly and very, very... well, bad.  
  
I really didn't care one way or the other until he mentioned something about alien invasion. Rossane and I couldn't help but gasp. That's when the alien found us.  
  
Next thing I knew Rossane and I were running down the mountain, hoping and praying to make it out alive. But Rossane tripped and broke her leg. If it weren't for me using a flash attack on the alien we would have been goners for sure.  
  
I took Rossane to Healing Springs to get her leg healed. I'm so glad that we didn't have to get Rossane a cast. Mom would have killed us for sure.  
  
We went to a Sticks N' Stones concert saturday night. Although I despise that evil band group, my other relatives seem to love it, so I pretended to enjoy myself for their sake.  
  
We went to church on sunday, as always. It was actually fun this time. The sunday school teacher brought a new game for the class to play. I really enjoyed it.  
  
Nothing really eventful happened after that. It's thursday now. Next wednesday Keckhs is going to visit family and she's leaving us with some weird guy named Zit. Or was it Zip? Zid? Oh well, I'll ask Keckhs later. I have to go now and help prepare dinner.  
  
-Cougerred.  
_  
-Third Person View-  
  
Cougerred put her Diary away and hurried into the kitchen.  
  
Shila worked busily scrubbing the back porch. She sighed to herself. The young kougra looked up from her work when she saw a shadow pass over her. Standing there, she saw her owner.  
  
"Shila," Zim said,"I'm leaving the base for a while. It's your turn to guard it. I don't trust Gir after that last incident."  
  
"Yes, master," Shila said obediently. She set back to scrubbing the bird poop off the porch.  
  
Zim walked off. Shila let out another sigh. She only listened to him because she had to. It was a hard life for her. She hoped and prayed her life would one day get better.  
  
The next day Shila, Alan, Rossane, and Cougerred, along with some other neopets, stood at the bus stop. Rossane was going off about aliens, her newest obsession. Cougerred covered her ears in a vain attempt to block out the sounds of Rossane's rambling. Shila sighed to herself as she waited for the bus while Alan eyed the other two neopets carefully.  
  
"and I bet Dr. Sloth is an alien. No, I KNOW he is! Have you ever seen an alien Shila? I have. It was all green! And it had-"  
  
"WOULD YOU SHUT UP!!!" Cougerred shouted, unable to bear her sister's rambling any longer.  
  
Rossane's ears went flat against her skull and she shrank back a little,"S-sorry, Cougerred. I didn't mean to annoy you."  
  
Cougerred stood there, fuming. Her arms were crossed and she looked away from her sister. Just then, the bus pulled up.  
  
The small group began to file into the bus.  
  
Cougerred sighed. It was lunch time and the neoschool was serving the same old nasty 'surprise' dishes. There were rumors that the cafeteria food was really whatever the cook could find at the Merridell Rubbish Dump.  
  
"Hey Cougerred." Shila greeted, taking a seat across from Cougerred with her bag lunch in front of her.  
  
"Hey," Cougerred didn't look up from her tray. She poked the supposed 'food' with her spork. The brown glop made some sickening gargling noises. Cougerred put on a look of disgust.  
  
"Heheh. That's why I bring my own lunch," Shila opened up her lunch bag and pulled out it's contents, which was a sandwich, a green apple, and a diet Neocola.  
  
Rossane sat on the opposite side of the cafeteria. She was also poking at her food. She gave occasional glances to Cougerred, who was having a conversation with Shila. It was friday, of course. It had been one week since Rossane and Cougerred had encountered the alien. They knew he was still on the planet somewhere, but they didn't know if he could be hiding somewhere close, waiting to strike. At least they knew what his disguise looked like, of course there was still the possibility that after that episode on Terror Mountain he could have changed it. Worst of all, Rossane still felt guilty about lying to her owner.  
  
When the two neopets finally got home Keckhs was there to greet them. She looked rather happy.  
  
"Hello kids, how was your day?" Keckhs smiled warmly.  
  
"Great!" Cougerred smiled. Rossane looked down and trudged to her room.  
  
Liked it? Hated it? Let me know! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.


End file.
